Okay fine, I love you too
by LevyMcGardenSolidScriptMagic
Summary: This is an AU Nalu story where they both go to the same high school. Mostly fluff. Some stuff happens and Nalu. I suck at summaries sorry. I'll work on it.


Hi! This is the author! I already have four chapters written! I'm sorry if you don't like this. Have a nice day!  
Chapter 1. Douchey Neighbors and Cliffhangers  
She dialed her phone sighing, really needing to talk to her best friend, it rung twice before they picked up. Before even letting her friend begin speaking she had already begun.  
"Hi Levy-chan! Ugh, I hope you had a better day than I did! That douche from school moved in next door! This sucks, and he keeps trying to talk to me! Doesn't he remember what he said to you? We're best friends! Like I would ever want to be friends with some jerk who would be mean to my best friend! Wait… Levy are you still there? You didn't hide your phone again once I started yelling did you?" Lucy said into her phone.  
"Who is this? Do I know you? You sound really familiar." A voice that was way to deep to be her best friend's voice. But she definitely knew that voice.  
"Ah! Sorry! Wrong number! And nope, no way! Don't know you!" She shouted.  
"Bye douchebag." She mumbled the last part hanging up.  
She then grabbed her pillow, covered her face with it and screamed.  
She grabbed her phone and was much more careful with the dialing this time as she called her friend.  
"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy's voice came out happily through her phone.  
"Levy-chan, I just did something so stupid! Ugh! Today has been awful! Lucy sighed.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Lu-chan! Do you want me to come over?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yes please!"  
"I'll be over in a few minutes!" Levy says hanging up.  
Lucy dramatically falls onto her bed to wait for her friend.  
After a few minutes there's a knock on the door.  
"Yay! Levy's here!" She says running to open the door, except this definitely was NOT Levy.  
"Hey Lucy! I just finished unpacking and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" He says smiling widely showing off his sharp canines.  
"Sorry I have someone coming over, maybe later. Bye." She says beginning to close the door.  
But before she could finish he grabbed the door and opened it again.  
"I'm not leaving until you apologize for shutting the door in my face."  
"But I didn't since you didn't let me finish shutting the door in your face." She says leaning in closer to where he is trying to make her point get further across.  
"Also, sorry!" She says successfully closing the door this time.  
She locks the door, knowing that he can hear her doing so. She hears him sigh and his footsteps as he walks away. She sighs in relief and sits down next to the door and waits for Levy.  
Finally after a few minutes there's a knock at the door. This time she checks to see who it is through the peephole. She sees Levy's blue hair and signature headband.  
Smiling she opens the door and hugs Levy "Hey Levy-chan!"  
"Hey Lu-chan! Look what I brought!" Levy says holding up a pint of strawberry ice cream.  
"Awesome!" Lucy says as they walk into the kitchen and sat down after grabbing two spoons.  
"Alright now tell me what's wrong Lu-chan!"  
"Ugh that jerk moved in next door! He's the one who's been moving all that stuff into the apartment next door!"  
"But I thought the one moving into there was that little blue-haired girl with her brother or something!" Levy says.  
"I know!"  
'I'm so sorry Lu-chan! If it weren't for what he said to me you wouldn't care if he lived next door. Maybe you would even be friends." Levy says tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Levy-chan! There's no way that's –"  
Levy cut her off "I've been thinking lately that you would have a lot more friends and be really popular if it weren't for me." She says the tears now falling.  
"Levy-chan! No way! I would rather have one of you than a hundred friends who would treat someone as awesome as you like that! Besides who else would want to read my book?" I say smiling at her and she lets out a weak laugh.  
"Alright! Anything else you would miss so much about me? Thanks Lu-chan, I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't worry so much. Also speaking of your novel, have you come any closer to finishing it?" Lucy says with a smile back to herself.  
"Yes! I wrote the best chapter yesterday! Not too long until you can read it!" Lucy says and Levy starts hopping up and down on her seat clapping excitedly. Lucy laughed at how excited she was.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, he stopped by earlier." Lucy says.  
"Who?"  
"Natsu."  
*END CHAPTER*  
Hi! It's the author! I hoped you enjoyed! Feel free to criticize if you think it's terrible! Have a nice day!


End file.
